The Son of The Burning Fire Dragon
by Ly-Jane
Summary: One night is only needed and everything change between the late princess and the fire dragon. But things such as challenges and obstacles are going to test them and one of them is for the late princess along with their son to go far away from the father dragon. Ok my first time creating a fic where Lucy goes far away with a son I just try it since this kind of fic is popular. R


**The Son of The Burning Fire Dragon**

_It was an accidental thing that he didn't and I never did expect. The both of us never did think such things, it was a night when I didn't even remember a single thing happened_

_But that night is when we both said to ourselves thank god because it was such a special night for the both us… even though they are so many obstacles we did it… We overcome them but then even after that I didn't know many of those so called challenges at life will be face by the two of us… and it all started that night when Lissana came back from Edolas_

"_I bet Luce that you won't win against me in a drinking contest!" Grinned the infamous Salamander of Fairy tail while he put the mug of beer he is holding in front of my face_

"_Who says I lose Mr. Salamander?" I grin back with eyes staring saying I accept his lowly challenge_

"_Well as far as I know wealthy persons can't take a beer that much Ms. Heartfilia," Said Natsu as he leaned his face close to mine that both of our breaths hit each other a mix of hot and mint breath mix on the air between us_

"_Later you would see how wrong you are Natsu Dragneel," I smirk as I chug down a one mug of beer in one gulp that surprised Natsu but then he smirks and chug down one mug too… It continued like that until our guild members had bets if who would win I think since I was so dizzy the thing I saw is we almost finish ten barrels of beer or whatever?_

_And then we both raised our mugs at the same time_

"_I'm full! I want to goo hooome!" I shouted while I stood up with my body swaying like I'm going to fall_

"_Your gonna fall if you *hick* keep *hick* doing that *hick*" Said Natsu he actually got maybe half of those ten barrels but he still thinks a bit straight. Such a tough guy against alcohol_

_So he supports me while we sway and sway on the streets of magnolia. We supports each other or more of he supports me while walking towards I don't know.. But I think we went to my apartment. Since the time I woke up we were on there both naked and Natsu is hugging me nuzzling his face to my neck_

_We both wake up on the same time with blushes on our face I threw him out of my apartment. But the thing is ever since that day he always come around to me but not with that childish actions he always did like always back them… he become more cautious to his every word that he would say, on every move that he would do. And that time he actually is the one that says to me that I should locked my apartment window and door when I'm leaving and especially when I'm inside_

_I don't know what's with him that time. Maybe some good spirits got into him? I really don't know but then it was the time when Natsu got into an S-class mission with Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Wendy it was the time I discovered I was pregnant. I don't know what to feel that time but I am sure I felt the mix of happiness and worried. And one question is running on my mind, would he accept this kid? Or would he say no… _

_I still don't know that Natsu and the others took a one month long mission since I always stay on my apartment since that night. When I got there I only saw Lissana but I first go to Mira and asked where's Natsu she said that he took off with Erza and the others so I talk with Lissana alone on the back of the guild_

"_I want to say something," We both said that sentence on the same time_

"_You go first," and then we say it again in sync, after that we laughed a bit and I said that she go first. After the laughing some seconds later our faces turn serious_

"_Lucy… I just notice the special daily visiting that Natsu does for you," She said smiling while twirling her fingers_

"_Really? Well I could also say that but I don't know what happened to him that made him like that," I said laughing a bit_

"_But Lucy… I know you and Natsu had formed a strong kind of relationship on that short time but I want to tell this to you.. but before that I want to say that I'm going to tell this to you but I'm not telling you to stop having a friendship with him I just want to be sure that you and Natsu are not in a you know? Cause we are on a relationship before I disappeared and until now… so-" Lissana was cut off when my finger shush her_

"_No I know I, could see it… He also tells things about you and I could feel that he really likes you… So can I ask a favor?" I asked smiling_

"_Of course you could, anything," Lissana said smiling brightly like a big weight loss to her_

"_Can you please say to him that good luck on his adventures? And don't let him get away from you… Bye," I said and left with a smile but as soon I turn my back at her tears started to flow out like rivers of white beads of water. I can't even estimate if how long I cried that day but one thing is for sure I know that I let go… It's also better that I didn't expect that much and I know that they are both on a relationship_

_That day I left with my fairy tail symbol disappeared in one touch of my master. I left without anyone seeing me or noticing me_

_That day I leave fairy tail. They once welcome me with open arms I was carrying nothing but my bad past that time, and also the having the dream of being one of them since I was a child. But I left them carrying memories of happy moments on my life, they erase all the bad things to me. I got along well with my father because of that guild, I owe them a big one… and especially him that is always ready to be there to rescue me on times I needed him_

_I went there with nothing but I left them with me carrying great memories with them_

_That day I disappeared on their eyes, I left carrying the son of the burning fire dragon_

_And the day that I met the uncle of my son_

**I hope you people who read my newest fic enjoys it. And sorry for not updating my other stories. So I just want to flag my other stories here**

**Please read my other stories like, The Golden Twin's (Even though there are many typos)**

**The Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer( It's like this too but that story would go around about the fourth generation dragon slayers)**

**My Devil Little Sister ( The first filler arc of this fic is going to be finish please read it! I made the latest chapter like SAO and I would do it like that style too on the next one so please read!)**

**I Fall In Love On My Guardian Angel (I know I'm not updating this regularly I also change a lot about the characters… and warning this has a Rogue x Sting but it's not a homo because I made Rogue into a girl… yeah just for a twist of fun?) **

**My Best Friend Vampire (A cheesy romance about Vampire and Human, where the world is been divided by six nation's. Here you would read the love story of Gray and Lucy. From when they were a kid the first time they met each other towards teenage and until they become the Queen and King of the nation they belongs into)**

**So Please enjoy my Stories… sorry of the typos again anyway… I'm not perfect and our internet is been cut so I'm not updating but I would update as fast as I could forgiveness please **

**And I also just got to happy that I learned so much on drawing in just weeks I don't even know how I did it… I always change oh my gosh! Kukuku… And sorry if all of them are slants**


End file.
